


In my arms

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: I wake with you in my armsThe hazy glow of morning seeping in through the curtainsMemories of the night before dancing around in my mind, blurring my vision





	In my arms

_ I wake with you in my arms _

_ The hazy glow of morning seeping in through the curtains _

_ Memories of the night before dancing around in my mind, blurring my vision  _

_ I can still feel your body pressed hard against mine _

_ Hurried and sloppy kisses punctuated with desperate hands  _

_ Fingers grazing over heated skin and flesh rising to meet it _

_ Vibrant eyes and shy smiles _

_ Your fingertips seem to have imprinted themselves onto my skin with the force of your touch  _

_ I hide my smile in your curls, letting soft hair caress my lips, marveling at the fact that I’ve been given a glimpse of the softness beneath the steel _

_ God, how beautiful it was _

_ And how beautiful it is to know that when you wake the softness will still be there _

_ When you shake the sleep from your skin, I will be there  _

_ The soft light of the morning will be filled with sleepy kisses and gentle caresses _

_ I pull you closer, whispering to myself that this is real _

_ This has to be real _

_ Because here I am, a war-torn heart only now beginning to heal _

_ And here you are, in my arms, reviving me  _


End file.
